(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermal barrier coating having alternating layers of yttria-stabilized zirconia and a molten silicate resistant layer which can be applied to a turbine engine component, to a method for forming the coating, and to a turbine engine component having the coating.
(2) Prior Art
The degradation of turbine airfoils due to sand related distress of thermal barrier coatings is a significant concern with all turbine engines used in a desert environment. This type of distress can cause engines to be taken out of operation for significant repairs.
Sand related distress is caused by the penetration of fluid sand deposits into the thermal barrier coatings which leads to spallation and accelerated oxidation of any exposed metal.